


Can A Ghost Rider Get Fat?

by AishiCc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Driving Lucy is a Relationship Goal, F/M, Headcanon, Jemma is a Cinnimon Roll, Sassy, Team Bonding, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: A lighthearted QuakeRider One Shot with some Jemma + Robbie bonding.





	Can A Ghost Rider Get Fat?

So we only see Jemma and Robbie together in 2 scenes so there is very little cannon about their relationship, though since he saved Fitz, Daisy, herself, helped saved the world she is do doubt fine with him. Put a bit of my headcannon on what Jemma thinks the Rider really is, because she hates magic. Kinda like Hounds Of Hell except this likely will not be made into a full fledged fic.

 **WarNinGs** : Simmons + Robbie bonding, some headcannon,

**Aishi Say**

" _Gotta raise a little Hell_."

From either Daisy or Robbie this could be a very scary phrase, literal or otherwise.

**GottaraisealittleHellGottaraisealittleHellGottaraisealittleHell**

"Can you gain weight?" Jemma Simmons asked casually as she visually checked the contents of the vial now half full of freshly drawn blood.

"What?" Robbie asked as he paused, leaving his jacket sitting on the medical table behind him since he was sitting on the edge. Titling his head he just frowned questioningly at the often chipper Brit, use to her asking him medical questions while drawing his blood. She hoped testing his blood every time she got a chance to would help her understand what exactly he was, she still did not believe he was possessed by a demon. There was some talk of his blood perhaps holding the key to regenerative medicines that could save countless lives. He was pretty sure his demonic possession did not improve his blood, but if something was there that could help people S.H.I.E.L.D. was welcomed to it.

Simmons tilted her head slightly, perhaps that had been too random of a question on her part? She had drawn his blood half a dozen times by now and spoke with him for a few minutes each times, though never for that long really. Daisy was closest to him, then she would say Coulson, Mack and Elena both seemed to work well with him, though she was not sure she would go so far as to say they were close. May still watched for any sign the Rider was about to be a problem, she was sure enough Robbie was not a threat to them all now. Fitz was very curious about Lucy, and was grateful Robbie had saved him when they first met, but they were only friendly. She herself had not really interacted with Robbie, only 'meeting' him when he saved Daisy and herself from James, and seeing him off with the others. His powers were intriguing, though she refused to simply dismiss them as magic. "Well when you change you burn away all of your soft tissues and organs leaving nothing but bone and teeth correct?"

Robbie nodded as he reached for his jacket again, "Don't ask me why but yeah, bone and fire."

"Well an incorporeal entity would not require functioning organs to move, whereas a complete skeletal structure would still be necessary for interacting with corporeal objects." Simmons explained watching Robbie frown as he listened to her, unsure if he was understanding her.

"So you think the Rider is, what, an alien who might as well be a ghost for how solid It is, and that is why It needs a human host?" Robbie did not care if the Rider was a devil from Earth Hell or some other world's he was made of Hellfire, and it burn inside him now.

Simmons tapped her chin a few times looking thoughtful, "Essentially yes, why it needs to make a deal I am less clear on."

"I can fight It, a willing host is less likely to fight back then some random victim, it's an old devil trick." Daisy had said only Mack and Elena were really religious around there, but didn't everyone know about devils and deals?

Simmons nodded, "Yes, that is a popular theme in the stories, no offense."

"None taken, Daisy said you hate magic, and the Rider falls into that category," Robbie shrugged his jacket back on, Simmons didn't believe in God but she was not a bitch about it. If he had dealt with as much alien shit as she had he would likely try and prove the Rider was some type of alien too.

"Does it help?" Simmons asked hesitantly, Robbie frowning slightly at her, "Your faith, does it help you deal with what you feel you have become?"

Robbie sighed softly looking down at his hands, "Sometimes it is the only thing that does. If Hell exists then God has to be out there somewhere too, and maybe He'll take pity on me someday and set me free."

"If it helps I do not believe you are a monster, I have met a few in my time." Simmons gave the darker male a reassuring smile, he really did have an expressive face when not hiding behind a poker face mask. "Even a few on an other world, not everyone can say that."

"No, they really can't," Robbie agreed getting to his feet, he had heard about Simmons being swallowed by giant rock of all things. "You are tougher then you look Simmons, see ya next time Paloma."

Simmons blinked looking after Robbie before shaking her head smiling, turning when her phone went off, "Fitz?"

"We still on for lunch?"

"Oh, yes, sorry Robbie just left," Simmons explained as she put the vial into her lovely machine so it could run its tests while she was enjoying lunch with Fitz, "And done, I will meet you shortly."

**GottaraisealittleHellGottaraisealittleHellGottaraisealittleHell**

Daisy looked up from where she was leaning on Lucy's hood, Robbie arching a brow but she knew he was not mad. "Hey, so still up for working on my mad driving skills?"

Robbie glanced at Lucy then Daisy, "You just want to brag to Mack and Fitz you got to drive her."

Daisy crossed her arms under her chest, "Well I can't drive her like you can, but I think I can handle her better without the mad rush to save Mack from your evil twin...thingy."

"Evil twin thingy...Chica you're going to break His nonexistent heart talking like that," Robbie chided shaking his head with a grin.

"Oh poor baby call him forth and I'll kiss it all better," Daisy cooed, amazed she was standing there joking about a thing that had tried to kill her, with a guy who had also tried. Life could be very strange and complicated in S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Your lips aren't as fireproof as your suit so how about no," Robbie held up his keys, smirking when Daisy just blinked at them. "You did say you wanted a lesson right?"

Daisy grinned snatching the keys, "You _so_ want me."

Robbie rolled his eyes at the singsong tone, "Yeah."

"Yeah?" Daisy repeated frowning slightly, it was sometimes very hard to tell if Robbie was teasing you or not.

"Yeah, I want you to shut up and not ruin my baby's paint job this time," Robbie answered evenly as he walked around her to get into the passenger's side for once.

Daisy stood there blinking for a moment before slipping behind the wheel and pouted at Robbie, "So mean to me."

Robbie rested his temple on his raised fist, "If you would rather give the keys back..."

"Not on you life you jackass, let's do this!" Daisy started Lucy grinning at the familiar roar of the engine, she was growing rather fond of those sounds. Robbie chuckled soundless beside her and she smirked at him before peeling out and gunning it with a whoop. "Hey grab my phone and record me for a minute here huh?" With an overly dramatic sigh Robbie slipped her phone from her jacket pocket and turned it on as ordered. "Hey guys look where I am? That's right bitches I'm driving Lucy _hard_ , yep. So jelly poor babies." Sticking out her tongue she nodded to Robbie to stop recording, "Thanks babe that will kill them when I send it."

Robbie nodded, half smirking as he shut off her phone after hitting send, she really should not assume he knew nothing about phones with a teenage brother. "No doubt, now whenever you are ready to impress me you are free to try."

Daisy rolled her eyes catching him smirk a bit more, "Hold on to you ass Hot Stuff."

**GottaraisealittleHellGottaraisealittleHellGottaraisealittleHell**

Elena glanced around Mack's large frame Fitz on his left as they opened a video sent by Daisy a few minuets ago. Daisy smirked looking smug, clearly driving, "Hey guys look where I am? That's right bitches I'm driving Lucy _hard_ , yep. So jelly poor babies." Sticking out her tongue she nodded presumably at Robbie who had to be the one holding the phone. "Thanks babe that will kill them when I send it." Elena grinned as the males both stared, "Knew she was into the Burning Man."

"So not fair she gets to drive her after the last time," Mack frowned worked momentarily forgotten.

"Well neither of us has her...charms," Fitz was more interested in studying Lucy then driving her but he shared Mack's sentiment.

Elena chuckled at that, hugging Mack's large arm, "Well I do so maybe he will allow me to drive her too yes?"

Mack turned, frowning at the knockout hugging his arm, "Hey we are finally getting along so don't go flirting with him just because he knows you don't mean it."

Elena grinned resting her chin on dark skin, "Silly Turtle Man I prefer my men not on fire on the outside."

"Good taste as always," Mack teased right back leaning down for a kiss, he had gotten lucky and he would never take her for granted ever again.

Fitz smiled at the pair as he took Mack's phone and forwarded the video to Jemma, "Hey, yeah. Seems you were were right, yes I should stop doubting you. Watch the vid you'll see. See you once I am done with repairs. Always. So how hard will we be teasing Daisy next we see her?" Fitz asked evenly as he set the phone down and went back to work.

"Until she blushes," Mack answered getting back to work himself, he couldn't take Elena out until he was done and cleaned up.

"Just remember Robbie is shy, be gentle with him," Elena cautioned gently, she was a bit protective of her fellow Latin asset.

"Kid gloves promise," Mack agreed nodding, Robbie was slowly opening himself up to them, pushing too hard would cause him to draw back.

"Would rather stay on his good side myself so yeah, kid gloves," Fitz drawled not looking up from his work.

Pleased Elena nodded letting Mack go, "I'll be back with coffee."

"Thank you," Both men called passing each other parts and tools. Elena smirked heading towards the kitchen.

**GottaraisealittleHellGottaraisealittleHellGottaraisealittleHell**

"Did you have fun with your boyfriend?" Mack asked casually as Ditsy slipped out of Lucy, Robbie frowning slightly.

"What do you think?" Daisy challenged as she held out the keyring for Robbie to take, frowning when she realized what Mack had actually asked. "Robbie isn't my boyfriend, seriously Mack."

"Well he is your friend and he is male," Fitz countered glancing at Robbie who flipped his keys making them jingle a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well yeah but...you wanna back me up here Robbie?" Daisy turned to her newest teammate, sure the boys were teasing but how would Robbie take it? The last thing she wanted was Robbie keeping his distance from her because of a few jokes, he needed someone in his life that treated him like just another normal guy.

"Sorry babe but Coulson needs me to sign something so he can bring Gabe here in case of some end of the world shit hitting the fan. Later guys," Robbie raised his hand as he walked between the two male agents, pocketing his keys with a smirk.

"JERK!" Daisy called after him, rolling her eyes when he raised his hand and waved. Crossing her arms she huffed, mad or not he still had a nice ass.

"I do believe that was gentle enough," Mack commented grinning, maybe Robbie would fit in faster then they all thought?

"He seemed rather amused to me," Fitz agreed, if Robbie had been annoyed he had a feeling they would have noticed.

"Okay enough both of you or I will make sure you'll _never_ get to look under her hood," Daisy warned, she was fine with the guys bonding, but she was not sure how she felt about them teasing her about liking Robbie in front of Robbie. Sure he had played along but she was protective of him, she could not help it.

"Yes Daisy," Both men complied bowing their heads.

Daisy nodded satisfied, if only it was that easy with Robbie, "So who wants to pop her hood first?"

**GottaraisealittleHellGottaraisealittleHellGottaraisealittleHell**

Another little One Shot messing with team bonding and all that good stuff with a QuakeRider slant to it. Hope you all enjoyed it, and if you ever have an idea you'd like to see me try hit me up in a review/comment or hope over to my Tumblr and hit me up there.


End file.
